


The Bitch is Back

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 01, Rumors, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of Crossdressing, mention of poisoning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] <i> riconoscerebbe quella voce ovunque, e non solo lui.</i><br/><i> Come previsto prima ancora che il valletto abbia il tempo di aprire la porta questa si spalanca rivelando un uomo leggermente più basso di Philippe, capelli neri e un sorriso lascivo da conquistatore: Antoine, l’unico e solo Antoine de Rezé.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitch is Back

Saint Cloud è senza alcun dubbio migliore di Versailles, Louis si tenga pure il suo inferno pensa Philippe, lui ha qualcosa di vicino al paradiso.  
La morte di Henriette fa male ma più per le voci che circolano ché per vero dolore, che il cugino Carlo pensi quello che vuole, lui sa di avere ragione, ha dato ordine che non se ne parli di fronte a Louise e alla piccola Anne Marie ed è stato obbedito, a breve Anna Stuart tornerà a Londra e non sarà più un suo problema.  
Per quel che riguarda Lorraine non ne è sicuro, con lui non si può mai essere sicuri specialmente dopo quello che è accaduto, motivo per cui si è fatto raggiungere da Choisy, ci sono momenti in cui bisogna avere affianco più un amico che il proprio amante e François è il miglior amico che abbia mai avuto, fin da quando erano bambini erano così simili, l’unica differenza è che a François piacciono le donne ma quella bizzarria non lo sorprende più.

Lorraine è disteso sul divano come se fosse il padrone del mondo, François è in poltrona e finge di leggere ma tutti e tre sanno che non ci vogliono due ore per sfogliare l’inventario dei suoi abiti, non quelli di corte ma quelli per le occasioni speciali, mentre lui controlla gli ultimi arrivi prima di farli inventariare, almeno finché non sente dei rumori familiari.  
Philippe de Lorraine conosce bene le voci che stanno cominciando a circolare su di lui, su Beatrix e sulla piccola Sophie, che circolino pure, lui non ha fatto niente, o per meglio dire non ha fatto quello, e gli altri vadano pure all’inferno per quel che gl’importa.

Poi sente quel rumore e vorrebbe tanto sotterrarsi, quella pace artificiosa che si stavano godendo è stata appena spazzata via, riconoscerebbe quella voce ovunque, e non solo lui.  
Come previsto prima ancora che il valletto abbia il tempo di aprire la porta questa si spalanca rivelando un uomo leggermente più basso di Philippe, capelli neri e un sorriso lascivo da conquistatore: Antoine, l’unico e solo Antoine de Rezé.  
<< Vi sono mancato? Monsieur, monsieur l’abbé, monsieur le chevalier … il vostro Antoine è tornato >> dichiara prima di guardarli come se fossero tutti e tre delle puttane che attendono solo i suoi ordini. Lorraine non trova Antoine spiacevole, hanno trascorso diverse notti interessanti, solo loro o con altri, più notti le hanno trascorse assieme con Philippe che adora Antoine ma questo non vuol dire che non lo tema. Antoine è senza controllo, conosce la gran parte dei bordelli di Parigi e poco gli importa che il suo compagno di letto sia un uomo, una donna o un ragazzino, come gli ha rivelato una mattina un buco è un buco e solo i bigotti si scandalizzano. Quello che più teme è l’influenza che ha su Philippe, Antoine adora spingere le persone fin oltre il limite, lui si diverte a guardare ma non a farsi coinvolgere ma ora come ora deve fare qualcosa.

<< Non eri andato a trovare tuo cugino a … dove si trova? >> gli chiede Philippe mentre Antoine si siede, è strano che non si sia presentato con il suo seguito di puttane ed efebi, forse li ha già fatti alloggiare nelle sue stanze si dice, dopo dovrebbe recarvicisi, anche solo per dare un’occhiata nel caso trovasse qualcosa di suo gusto.  
<< Si ma dopo tre settimane mi sono annoiato, mio cugino Armand non è la migliore compagnia … è pazzo il poverino, e sua moglie non c’era, è così stupida che a malapena è sopportabile. Poi ho saputo quello che è accaduto e sono venuto a farvi le mie condoglianze Monsieur >> è la risposta di Antoine prima che si inchini cerimonioso, tutto nei suoi gesti grida depravazione e sesso, Lorraine se ne rende conto quando vede Philippe divorarlo con gli occhi e lui sa di non essere da meno, solo Choisy ama troppo le donne per cedere ad Effiat.<< Ti ringrazio molto, sei solo? >> ecco, il pollo è appena caduto nella rete non riesce a non pensare Lorraine sospirando rassegnato.  
<< È un problema che si può risolvere Monsieur, si può sempre risolvere >> è la risposta di Antoine prima di avvicinarsi e inginocchiarsi velocemente, tutto nel suo corpo sembra nato per appagare i sensi pensa Lorraine.

<< Io … io andrei, come sapete non amo questo genere di divertimenti inoltre sono atteso, Altezza Reale, monsieur le chevalier, monsieur le marquis >> si congeda Choisy, l’unica che lo attende è la sua amante si dice Lorraine, una graziosa ragazzina vestita da paggio che non ha trovato di meglio che giocare con le figlie di Philippe nell’attesa.  
<< Non toccare le cameriere, non toccare le cameriere François! >> gli urla dietro Philippe facendolo ridacchiare, poi Philippe gli fa segno di avvicinarsi e lui obbedisce, non si è mai negato un po’ di piacere e non comincerà certamente adesso.

 

***

 

Il letto per fortuna era abbastanza grande per tutti tre, anzi quattro pensa Lorraine quando apre gli occhi, due ore dopo il vespro infatti si è presentato Chatillon per sapere gli ordini per il giorno successivo e prima che potesse finire di parlare si è ritrovato con la bocca di Philippe contro la sua, le sue mani sul suo membro e quelle di Antoine che gli accarezzavano le natiche.  
Solitamente si controlla, e riesce a controllare quelle festicciole e i ragazzi prima di avvicinarsi a Philippe devono cedere alle sue regole ma con quando c’è Antoine il più anziano riesce facilmente a prendere il comando, come se fosse il re del vizio.

<< Ti sei già svegliato? >> sente una voce, Antoine lo sta guardando curioso, un bicchiere di vino in mano e solo la camicia, ha davvero un bel corpo pensa Lorraine, preferisce il corpo di Philippe ma ha gli occhi ancora buoni lui.  
<< Siamo in troppi in quel letto >> risponde stizzito, eppure Chatillon si è rannicchiato sul tappetto, sembra quasi un cherubino pensa Lorraine, e … tutti gli anni con Philippe lo stanno rendendo sentimentale, prima era molto più distaccato dall’amore e dai sentimenti in generale.

<< Non starai diventando geloso? Sono stato via troppo a lungo allora, o la Bastiglia ti ha fatto male? >> gli chiede l’altro, dunque Antoine sa, avrebbe dovuto prevedere che il marchese d’Effiat sapesse, Effiat sa tutto.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi, per questo sei tornato, vero? Per poterti infilare nel suo letto? >> domanda, Philippe non si rende conto di quale pazzo pervertito hanno accolto, pensa bene di tutti, persino di suo fratello. << E se anche fosse? Lui ama te, noi altri siamo una distrazione e un piacevole intermezzo come i balletti durante la commedia: dopo cinque minuti stancano tutti e si vuole tornare alla recita. Devo farti le congratulazioni, hai ucciso persino sua moglie >> è incredibile come le parole di Antoine suonino allo stesso tempo come un complimento ed un insulto, l’altro gli riconosce la preminenza su Philippe ma allo stesso tempo lo accusa di aver avvelenato Henriette.  
 << Ho come l’impressione che tu mi abbia appena insultato, e allo stesso tempo che vorresti baciarmi >> replica cercando di sembrare indifferente, un attimo prima che le sue labbra incontrino quelle di Antoine in un bacio veloce e che fa sorridere l’altro.

<< Chi può dirlo, però ti ho bacio, e ora me ne vado nelle scuderie ad occuparmi dei miei incarichi e a vedere se riesco a fottermi uno dei nuovi stallieri, se incontro la tua nipotina posso toccarla o tu e tua cugina la riservate per qualcuno d’importante? >> lo saluta l’altro prima di lasciare la stanza. Lorraine cerca di rimanere calmo prima di voltarsi verso il letto, se fossero solo lui e Philippe tutto sarebbe più facile, più semplice ma anche meno divertente, questo deve ammetterlo pensa prima di ributtarsi sul letto, Chatillon si agita sul tappeto prima di voltarsi sull’altro lato mentre lui si stringe Philippe a sé, per quanti odi ammetterlo ha bisogno di Antoine, ha bisogno di entrambi nella sua vita e ha abbastanza coraggio da ammetterlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, si svolge tra la Season 1 e la Season 2, e nessuno dei personaggi citati è stato inventato dalla sottoscritta.  
> \- François-Timoléon de Choisy ( 1644-1724 ) è stato il miglior amico di Philippe, i due da bambini erano amici del cuore, ed entrambi ebbero una passione per gli abiti femminili, solo che Choisy, poi divenuto abate, era etero e adorava far vestire le sue amanti da uomini ... e trovare loro un marito quando puntualmente restavano incinte.  
> \- Antoine du Coiffier de Rezé, marchese d'Effiat ( 1637-1719) è stato per quasi 20 anni l'anima nera di Philippe, perverso è un eufemismo per definirlo, suo cugino Armand duca Mazzarino era l'uomo più pazzo della corte; e io spero di vedere Effiat nella Season 2


End file.
